Grizz
Grizz was a reaper of the Shibuya Reaper's Game. He has been an inhabitant of Shibuya's UG since the old reign of Damon. Grizz participated as a support Reaper in Week 2 and 3 under Damon, and Weeks 5 and 6 under Trick. During Week 7 he served as Tutorial Reaper, and as an officer during Week 8, both during Trick's reign. He did not participate in Week 9 as a result of excess paperwork. Grizz continued to keep to himself and takes care of the bulk of the paperwork in the office, largely unaffected by the turnover from Trick to Kei. He served as Game Master for Week 13. Appearance Nothing special, very casual wear constantly. Standard black reaper hoodie, with the standard noise decal, blue jeans, converse of varying colors, anywhere from black, red, to sky blue. Personality Overall, generally nice. Usually quite generous to his friends and those he feels partial to. Loves to fuck with everyone. NOT FUCK. FUCK WITH. Generally mischievous, laidback, and carefree. Can easily get attached to others and becomes very protective of them. Jumonji Seki Life Jumonji Seki was a slim, 6’0” tall, 20-year old part-time college student and part-time courier for his family’s small business. Though not the best student, he was incredibly friendly, extroverted, hard-working, and almost too positive and optimistic. Seki was the friend that not only seemed to know everybody else no matter where they went, but also would put a smile on everyone’s face. Truly a compassionate human being, Seki went out of his way to help anyone putting everyone else before himself. Death One night, after a first date, Seki was driving Fujimoto Kyoka home, but two blocks from her home in the middle of the intersection, a drunk driver T-boned the driver’s side of Seki’s car. The driver side airbags failed to deploy and the impact killed Seki, luckily the passenger side airbags deployed, but Kyoka entered a coma. The First Game Seki was lucky as he had the chance to play The Reaper’s Game. His fee was his positivity. The first day was difficult as he adjusted to having his positivity taken away. Just minutes before the end of the day he managed to find a partner. On the third day, the sly conductor deceived Seki, offering Seki to wake up Kyoka from his coma if he were to abandon his playerhood and become a reaper. This offer resonated deeply within Seki as he felt responsible for his date’s death. Blinded by overwhelming guilt, Seki took the Conductor’s offer, dooming his partner. Seki survived the week as a reaper, but continued to be plagued by guilt of his partner’s doom. Reaperhood The day after the game ended the Conductor contacted Seki informing him that Kyoka had be woken from his coma. Seki rushed to the hospital to find that his date had indeed awoken from the coma, however, Seki did not realize that the Conductor had no control of whether the date would live or die, all the Conductor do was wake the date. Seki spiraled into depression, pockmarked with fits of fury until the next game came about. On the first day of the new game, Jumonji saw Kyoka as a player. Plagued by guilt of two deaths and now the struggle Kyoka would have to endure, Seki fled to Nagano to escape the anguish that would result in the inevitable demise he perceived his date would meet, due to his fee. He never heard of her fate. Nagano Seki was lucky after he fled to Nagano as a kind reaper, Kishimura Mariko, offered to house and help him out after seeing Seki float around in the UG. Mariko showed Seki around and introduced him to some of the other reapers helping him out for a few days. After a few days, Seki was just getting used to Nagano, had applications in the work for a job and as a reaper, helping out around Mariko’s place until he could get his own, starting to make a few friends with the other reapers, even starting to get to know the Conductor, Kazuki Gen. Unfortunatley, Kishimura Mariko was the gathering a rebellion against Composer Hiruma Sanada and his cruel treatement of reapers. Word of the rebellion reached Sanada and he started looking around for some more information about Mariko. Talking to some reapers he heard about this newcomer that Mariko’s been helping out and set a plan into motion. Hiruma Sanada abducted Jumonji Seki. Seki would wake up in a metal cage suspended above an intersection in the UG above Nagano’s entire population of reapers. Hiruma Sanada used Jumonji Seki, a refugee harbored by the rebellion’s leader, as an example to quell the uprising by torturously infecting him with static public execution style. The static forcibly dismantled his personality and memories, a frail shell of what he used be. The horrific sight of this static infection quelled all notions of rebellion as every reaper fell back into line. The frail static shell that once was Jumonji Seki was then dumped in Shibuya out of Hiruma Sanada’s spite for Damon (An EXTREMELY one-sided spite). Story Grizz woke up one day with amnesia and was called out by an unnamed Harrier with a standard black hoodie, black converse, and blue jeans. Week 2 Week 3 Week 5 Week 6 (HUE) Weeks 7 and 8 Week 9 Week 13 Pre-Game s The Game s Relationships Scar V Blake Pluto Nora Chime Echo Tay Chain Sven Austin Miira D-Cal Kyrie Chris Maui Howl Grizz is a Cheez-it Knight loyal to Hool, her royal Cheesiness. Jacob Fellow Cheez-it Knight. Rei Grizz was really surprised he was able to pants Rei and that he believed it was an actual greeting. Grizz really did want to help Rei learn and got quite attached. Grizz was really rooting for Rei and wanted to see him reincarnate and be able to live life in the RG. Not being able to prevent Rei from being a reaper broke Grizz. The compounded trauma broke Grizz and he is currently mute. He is ashamed of himself for not being able to help protect Rei and prevent Rei's reaperhood and avoids Rei now. Weiss Flynn Grizz feeds Flynn all sorts of food and kind of acts as a therapy pet for Grizz. Petting Flynn helped Grizz calm down quite a bit. Uso April Trivia *A roleplay blog for Grizz can be found here. * He does the Reaper Review, which he uses to both fuck with players and help reward players. The questions are normally based off the previous days events, but they can be simply outrageous sometimes. *During downtime between weeks, he was lucky enough to get a job at a movie theater. With time he rose through the corporate structure and eventually became the manager. Grizz was good friends with the theater's owner. The owner would go on to retire in wealth and left Grizz the ownership of the theater. Grizz went on to do some major renovations including renaming the theatre The Blue Bolt 10 and having one screening room be converted to be a fancy one with the beds in place of standard seats; however, after suffering through the trauma of being unable to protect Rei he sold the Blue Bolt 10. So, he has no financial troubles. 1 *Magical hoodie pocket, which is really just a static hole he's hidden in his hoodie pocket that he uses to connect to different places. He kinda just stores stuff in the static plane that he reaches for. Sometimes it's just stuff in a random storage unit too. Gallery Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Category:Reapers Category:Tutorial Reaper Category:Support Reaper Category:Officer Reaper Category:Week 2 Category:Week 3 Category:Week 5 Category:Week 6 Category:Week 7 Category:Week 8 Category:Week 10 Category:Week 13 Category:Game Master